


He was a boy... She was a girl..

by Yaspajo



Category: Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Dylan Klebold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Requested by RoseMarie21XO_Fashion:How about when Dylan stalks a pretty, fierce girl, not so shy girl, kind of like your o/c but his age (in a creepy but sweet way) who he thinks is his Halcyon, late at night, sneaking out, it's fall 1998, but he is too shy to approach to talk to her, not even his friends knows about his nightly plans but likes what he sees. She eventually caught him and they spend the nights together, causing troubleReader is a teenage rebel who likes to be spontaneous and carefree, who likes to cause trouble, sneak out at night, driving fast at night (or you decide if you have any ideas, doing pranks) but underneath the hard exterior, she longs for a soulmateTeenage sneaking out storyA funny chapter how Dylan eats like a pig when invited to his girlfriend's parents house, first time meeting, for a Sunday dinner.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Rose-Marie :)
> 
> I really hope you like this short 3 chapter story, I loved writing it and really hope it lives up to your expectations <3
> 
> And to all my other readers, I hope you all like it as well <3
> 
> Please let me know in the comments!!

I see him sitting there, pretending to read his book and it’s making me chuckle as I watch him from behind these bushes. He has no idea I’m on to him, this guy has been following me for a bit now. Mainly at night when I get out to do my own thing but I catch his eyes on me in school all the time. It annoys me that I don’t know his name. He is always alone when he watches me, so no friends are calling his name out around him. He looks like a Benjamin or something. It seems this tall, handsome guy is everywhere I go these past days. Admittingly it scared me at first, especially when I saw him on the rocks behind my house. But when I saw him talking to the old lady that was out to get me the other night and she walked in the exact opposite direction from where I was, I knew he could be an ally, a partner in nightly crime. 

Little does he know I already have a plan to make sure he will stop stalking me and become the ally I so desperately have desired. Soundlessly I make my way back to the iron garbage can at the end of this street, I take off the lid and drop a few lit firecrackers into the bin. The second it falls out of my hand I start to run in the direction of this mystery boy who has been occupying so much of my thoughts. The firecrackers do their thing and knowing the neighborhood we’re in it will not take long for someone to come out and yell at me. The yelling already begins when I’m almost close enough to yell at Benjamin. 

“Let’s go” I yell out to him. He looks stunned, pointing at his chest. “Yes you, your car is around the corner right” and now I’m close enough to go slower.

“It is” he says and I run closer to him, pulling him up by his sleeve. Our eyes meet for a moment and everything seems to slow down for a second in this rush.

“Let’s go, it won’t be long before either a citizen or a cop will be on our asses” I say, not looking at the boy anymore. 

“Shit” he whispers but it doesn’t stop him from running out ahead of me, dang he’s fast. It makes me smile as he opens both doors to his black car. Jumping in the seat he already has the car started and ready to go before I have my seatbelt on. I look back around and see no one standing at the corner of the street. Which is comforting but when I sit back in my seat I’m suddenly very aware that I’m sitting in the car with this total stranger.

“So, where are you driving us to, Benjamin?” I ask him as I turn to face him. He glances over flighty but keeps his eyes out on the road.

“Benjamin?” he asks.

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been calling you since I noticed you stalking me” I state matter of factly. His eyes turn huge, it’s making me chuckle “relax, it’s all good. Unless I end up in a ditch after this ride, is there a shovel in the back of your car?” 

“What, no of course not” he says fastly and when he looks at me ever so flighty I see he’s blushing so hard his cheeks must be burning.

“You look like a Benjamin that’s why I picked that name” I say going over his obvious anxiety. He looks at me for a moment, just a tad longer then before. “Whenever I thought of you, I just called you Benjamin” 

“I look like a Benjamin?” he asks, frowning. 

“Yes” I say looking at him with a smile, he returns it with a smile much smaller but cute nonetheless. 

“Bennet is my middle name” he says blinking rather fast “there is Ben in there too” what an odd thing to say I think to myself but a smile is already plastered on my face.

“Ben it is” I say to him “what do I look like to you?” I ask him and I see where he’s going to park. Behind the mall. 

“Aah I don’t know,” he says softly with his cheeks still burning red. 

“Well, that’s boring” I say with a wide smile “I’m Y/n, but I’m sure you already know that” then I notice the scab on the right side of his right hand, going up to his wrist “shit, what happened there?” and I point at his hand.

“Oh nothing really, I scraped it along something” he says “wait, you’ve been thinking about me?” he asks as he stops the car in the parking lot. This boy really is quite odd. 

“Well yeah, since I started to notice you following me” I say honestly “and you have been thinking about me, that’s a fact” and I get out of his car “otherwise you wouldn’t have been following me” I close the door behind me. He stays seated so I walk over to his side and open his door “are you coming, Ben?” he then shuts off the engine and gets out of his car. His hands go straight down into his pockets. “Did you scrape it on the rocks behind my bedroom window?” I ask him flat out.

“What? No, I haven’t been by your bedroom window” he says but I know he’s lying because I clearly saw him. But I choose to ignore it for the sake of keeping the vibe comfortable between us.

“My bad, it must have been someone else that I saw then or just my mind making things up” I say with half a smile. “Are you always this quiet and shy or is that just because some strange chick jumped in your car and dragged you down with her in the life of crime” I start to chuckle and he laughs shortly as well, what a great sound that is. “In my defense, you have been stalking me and not the other way around” He looks like he’s about to say something “or was it” I add cryptically. He lets out a sigh.

“You’re confusing me, what do you want an answer to?” he asks barely making eye- contact.

“The shy and quiet question” I say to him. 

“Ah. Yes I usually am but when I’m comfortable with someone it changes” he admits, surprising himself with how open he is to me. 

“Get comfortable very quickly then, I want to see what you’re like when you are” I say to him as I start to look around. “So what made you decide to follow me?”

“Fuck, this is very embarrassing” he says turning his face to the side, tryin to hide the crimson color that keeps a strong hold over his cheeks as he rubs his neck. “I’m sorry I followed you around, it’s just. I did it because you’re so different from others and I was just too shy to go up to you and talk like a normal human being” 

“Apology accepted, Ben,” I say with a huge smile.

“I’m Dylan” he tells me, what a great name, Dylan Bennet. I look up at him through my lashes and give him a different smile. I wonder if he sees the difference in them. I extend my hand.

“Hi Dylan Bennet” I say as he shakes my hand. 

“Hey” he says with a timid smile “Y/n”, I notice how my insides react to him saying my name and it makes me smile even wider. 

_ That was the first night we’d hang out together. We have every day since. It’s been weeks since we first met. Well since we spoke to each other that first night. We were so nervous that first evening. Not anymore we’re not. We’ve been getting ourselves into different kinds of fun trouble. One thing even more fun than the next. Tonight Dylan said he wanted to take me somewhere, a place I haven’t been yet. Absolutely excited I agreed and he just now picked me up. _

“So I didn't get the okay to take you here, but that’s not going to stop me” and the smirk that means trouble makes an appearance. Dylan calmly continues “it’s getting colder outside though so we may not be able to stay there but we never stay in one place very long” Dylan says chuckling behind his wheel.

“I’m very curious where you’re taking me, Ben” I say sitting back in my seat, looking at the guy who started out as my stalker but is now the one who made his way deep into my soul. 

“Stop calling me that,” he says, making it even more fun to continue calling him just that. 

“No,” I say turning on his radio. He grabs my hand.

“Keep those away from the radio” he says “remember last time, you nearly had me crash into a tree”

“Hey mister, don’t blame me and my music for the fact that you can’t drive under stress” and I think back to that night.

“It’s not that simple” he says sounding a lot more serious “we’re here” he says parking the car. I pout my lips as I look around me.

“This is where you’re taking me?” I am unsure of what to think about that if the answer is yes.

“Yes,” he says, making my gut drop. 

“To Blackjack? Your work?” I ask him, confused. 

“Bear with me here” he says as we exit the car. I do so but with little faith in what’s to come. We walk towards the back of the building. I see something to get up on the roof and I wonder.. 

“Are we going up on the roof?” I ask him, Dylan is beaming a little. “We are, aren’t we?” I say excitedly. He guides me to where we have to go up and I feel that minor rush of doing something I’m not supposed to as we climb up. But that quickly changes when I see what’s up on the roof. “Dylan” I yell down.

“Stop yelling, we’re not supposed to be here remember” he answers and I look down at him, his eyes shoot away from my butt and that makes me chuckle.

“Sorry but did you get some sort of picnic up here on the roof, this late at night?” I ask him.

“No, that’s ridiculous,” he says as I get up. Seeing the drinks and snacks on the blanket his words feel like a lie. 

“Right, so these are not drinks and snacks on a blanket?” I ask him. 

“They are but it’s only a picnic if you call it that. Otherwise it’s just drinks and snacks” he says sitting down with a huge smile, knowing I’m not a huge fan of cliches. 

“So are we here to make out?” I ask him and his face drops making me laugh. “Relax, but nice try Ben, this is a picnic” I sit down even so. When he throws the cookies at me, hitting me straight in the face I burst out laughing, overpowering his apologies with the sound. 

“Shit, I am so sorry” he mutters somewhere in the background “did I hurt you?” he asks coming closer “stop laughing, let me see” he insists. So I suck in my lips, in an unsuccessful attempt to stop laughing. I look down and try to focus but when I look back up and see him so close that is not working at all. Dylan’s eyes go over the part of my cheek that the cookies landed on. 

“Are you satisfied? Sure of the fact that I do not need medical attention” I say with the biggest smile. 

“Shut up” he says and we both start to laugh about this moment. He keeps looking at me with those fierce blue eyes and my body just takes over. Fastly I get up on my knees and I kiss his lips, but only barely. He’s sitting there looking at me with innocent eyes and a body as still as a rock. “You kissed me” he states in a low, soft voice filled with shock.

“I didn't kiss you” I say sitting back with my soda in my hands.

“Yes you did” he says, still not moving an inch. 

“No, it’s only a kiss if you call it that, I just pressed my lips against yours” looking at him a tad shyly I see the grin on his face as he looks down on the soda he is opening. Even from the side I can see the blush run over his nose, from one cheek to another. 

“I see,” he says before we open the snacks and start a passionate conversation about why young people should rule the world instead of the grown up’s and elderly. We’re both firmly against the shit we have to do to please our parents and all adults around us that barely give a crap about us, all they want are good grades and all that nonsense. There is no individuality, we’re all held up by the same standard. That isn’t right. We’re all different and that’s fine, we just need to be treated that way. Suddenly Dylan becomes a little quiet and I can see the little radars behind his eyes work extra hard. 

“Spit it out” I say to him as I finish a cookie. He looks at me and it strikes me how wonderfully close we’ve gotten in such a short period of time. I’m crazy about him and I hope he feels the same way. Sometimes I think he does but he still becomes so shy when I try to flirt with him.

“You know why I can’t drive when I get stressed over one of your little plans? Why, I get so nervous all the time?” he asks. 

“I haven’t really thought about it, why is that?” 

“I’m on the Diversion program because I was arrested in January” he admits to me. 

“Oh shit, what did you do?” I ask him.

“Stole some things” and he’s getting shier by the second “it was just there, unguarded. The owner had no respect for his stuff and I don’t know. We just sorta did it cause we could, you know” I go to sit closer next to Dylan and he looks at me. I just smile back at him. 

“So when I noticed you stalking me I wondered if I’d finally found my partner in crime. I realized I did when we actually met” I say to him as I scoot just a bit closer still. 

“It’s embarrassing, it was one of the worst nights of my life” Dylan admits. Right now all I want is for him to feel better.

“Okay, calm down, we can go our separate ways if that’s how you feel about me as a partner in crime” I say to him. Dylan’s eyes change as he looks at me.

“No, that’s not what I was talking about,” he says quickly. One of his curls falls out from under his hat and I raise my hand up to put it back under his hat. Dylan’s mouth opens slightly as I do so and only closes when I make full eye contact with him. 

“I know, I was teasing” I say with my finger lingering in his neck. My eyes locked with his. 

“Oh” he says shyly. I smile and turn away from his eyes. “Partner in crime” Dylan says now a little more sure of himself. 

“Yes, my ally” I say smiling and I watch Dylan take my hand in his “my friend” I add as I gladly hold his hand. 

“Partners in crime it is” and we go on to eat some more and when we are both done the two of us get restless. “Let’s pack all this shit up, throw it in the back of my trunk and get out of here” 

“Music to my ears” I say getting up as fast as I can “there is one thing I’d love to do” 

“What is that?” Dylan asks, picking up the blanket and some other things.

“Drive your car” I say to him. Dylan jerks up straight looking at me like I just asked for a kidney. “Don’t look at me like that, I can drive” 

“You have no license” Dylan says with huge eyes “are you crazy?” 

“Do you want to get into that right now?” I ask him slightly on the defensive side. 

“I didn't mean that you’re” and he sees the smile on my face “you suck” he says chuckling and we pick up the rest “I love my car” he says as we make our way down, him first. 

“Shit this is tricky with stuff in my hand” I say as I look down at him. Dylan waits for me at the bottom and my foot slips on the last part making me drop down the final stretch. Dylan catches me nicely with one arm around my waist. “Fuck that was scary” I say looking up at Dylan “I wanna do it again” and he starts to chuckle “I think you should kiss me, because this was a moment” 

“A moment, what do you mean?” Dylan asks, obliviously as to how everything is already changing between us.

“Well, that doesn’t matter because it’s over now” I say with a smirk “let me drive your car, please” I fold my hands together pleading with him. His arm is still around my waist. He looks down on me and straight into my eyes.

“Ah fuck” he says looking like he’s thinking about a million things at once. “Fine but let me drive us to a place you can drive without immediately crashing my car into something” 

“Dylan, I can drive, I’ve taken my dad’s car at night hundreds of times before, since I was 14” I say to him as we approach his car.

“Are you serious?” he asks, almost looking impressed.

“Yes, are you really surprised?” I ask him. He takes a deep breath.

“Guess not, I just never know with you,” he says before holding his car keys up, dangling them in front of my eyes. I squeal and take a few steps closer to him.

“Yay” I say, clapping my hands softly.

“One condition” Dylan tells me “close your eyes” 

“Close my eyes?” I repeat.

“Yes, close them, or no keys” Dylan says firmly. I sigh and close my eyes. After a moment of nothing I feel his lips against mine, they’re so soft, the scent of his mouth is filling me up with a wide variety of feelings but the kiss lasts way too short. When he pulls back I open my eyes. His cheeks are a lovely shade of red and he drops his keys in my hands. “Don’t make me regret this” he says with a voice much softer than before. 

“How would I make you regret kissing me?” I ask him, knowing full well he means something else. This time he looks at me and sees the smirk but he responds even so.

“By not letting me do it again” and he walks over to the passenger seat without another look at me. I smile widely as I open his door and take place behind the wheel. When Dylan is next to me he looks absolutely uncomfortable. “This is never happening again” he says looking not amused, I on the other hand couldn’t be happier. “I can’t believe I’m allowing this” 

“So I better make the most of it” and before I drive off I make the engine purr loudly.

“No jokes” Dylan says pointing his finger at me. I bite at his finger but he pulls it back “Jesus, this is the night I die” he says dramatically but he can’t hide the big smile on his face.

“Relax, Ben we will be just fine” and I start to drive off the parking lot and Dylan seems to feel more confidence in my driving the further we go. 

“This isn’t too bad,” he says before we get to an empty straight street and I increase my speed. “I had to ruin it,” he says and I can feel his eyes on me. 

“Just a little faster” I say and my foot is tightly pressing down on the gaspedal. Dylan is quiet besides me but when he sees that I have definitely done this before he leans back and lets it happen “see” and I turn to look at him “it’s all good” and I bite my bottom lip as I keep eye contact, Dylan’s eyes go out to the road for a moment but when he looks back his eyes can’t hide the excitement that’s spreading inside of him, inside of the both of us. Two teenagers, driving fast, stealing glances of one another, both craving for the same thing. A one to call our own, to love on and be loved by. It’s a crazy start but it’s ours and it’s my favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Then**

Dylan has seen her walking in the hallways for a few days now. She always manages to catch his eyes because she’s vibrant, gorgeous and always smiling. That’s how it all began. With her being exactly who she was. A breath of fresh air, a sweet girl but with character enough for ten. Always was she surrounded by the two girls she walks with. She is never alone so there was no way for him to approach her. So he made notes of her schedule, just to see where she’d be, just so he would know. Nothing more than that. And so it was in those first days but it all spun out of control when he drove home one night after he spent the evening with Zack. 

He squints his eyes as he looks outside, there she is. The girl that’s on his mind 24/7. “What is she doing?” he whispers as he lowers himself in his seat a little. He sees her do something with the garbage cans that are waiting outside to be emptied the next day. She’s pulling them out of order. Changing all their positions, taking every single one out of the place it’s standing to switch them up. He smiles as he watches her, quickly shutting off his lights so he can keep looking at her for a bit. She’s smiling so wide as she concentrates on what she’s doing. That is until someone comes out of his house. A man. He seems to be yelling at her. She pulls the hood of her coat down over her head and runs away, insanely fast. Away from the man who is standing in the middle of the road. His fists up in the air. Dylan feels excitement deep within himself. A great excitement. And that is what sparked everything that was to come. 

The next day he’d see her talking to one of the other girls and he walks past them, trying his best not to look at them but when he gets closer he hears her friend say “no you didn't, Y/n oh my God, you’re insane” he turns his head away from them and whispers her name “Y/n” perfect, what a perfect name for her. It was right in that moment he made a decision, not consciously but it was made. He needed to know everything about her. He’d see if he could find out her full name, see if she lived around the area or not. When he did find out his head spun in amazement. She lived so close to him. But he didn't dare to go anywhere near her house. At first. 

It’s been almost 2 weeks since he started to follow her around anywhere she’d go. His friends wondered and worried why he was never around anymore, not even in school. But he didn't care, his eye was on her. Always. So today when she’s sitting before her locker, talking to one of her friends he looks at her. He just looks at her, watching her talk, taking in her little mannerisms. In the way she speaks, walks, everything he could soak up. But his favorite time was at night. When she’d be up to no good and he could blend into the night. 

Tonight is no different. Well at first it wasn’t different, he found her in a street doing whatever it was she was doing tonight. When suddenly an old lady managed to creep up on her “shit, run Y/n” he’d whisper out into his car, watching it all happen. She manages to escape the claws of the lady and she starts to make the strangest running movements. The old lady couldn’t keep up with her and soon she lost her out of her sight. But she comes walking over to him, the old lady that is. Without much thought, which is new to him he gets out of the car and when she approaches him he’s got his words all ready for her.

“Young man, have you seen a boy running wild like a savage, making a horrible mess around this neighborhood?” she asks him.

“Do you mean the one who had the hood all pulled down over his face?” he asks her, playing innocent and right along with her.

“Yes, that exact one” she says and without hesitation he points her in the complete opposite direction of where he saw her go in before she disappeared into the dark. 

“Thank you, you’re a wonderful young man” she says before resuming her quest to find the little rascal. 

“You’re welcome” he says with a fake smile before he turns back to his car. Huge grin on his face, happy he could help her even if she’d never find out he did. This meant everything to him. 

A day later would be the first day he dared to go to her house. There are good climbing rocks behind her window that he thinks are far enough so she wouldn’t see him if he stayed low on one. He was wrong but he didn't know it at the time. The whole climb up on the rocks his heart was beating fastly in his throat. So hard it actually hurt but it was worth it because when he got on top he saw that her curtains are open, she has a pretty bright light in her room. He tilts his head to the side looking into her room. His body filled up with excitement. She put on music and she’s dancing through the room. Goofily and it's making him smile. That is the thing about her, she makes him feel so alive. In the here and now, no racing thoughts all the time. Her arms are wildly flopping around and she looks so happy. Dylan is sitting there, watching her and he feels content. This amazing, fierce and fun girl. Then she stops dancing and his heart stops as well because she’s looking outside. Right in his direction. In a panic he turns around, ready to jump down. Grazing his right hand in the process. “Ah fuck” he says looking at his hand, a huge abrasion formed and he’s bleeding. But he makes a break for his car, scared to death she really did see him. In the car he calms himself down with his hand wrapped in an old shirt he had in the back. He did everything he could to convince himself she didn't see him. 

He didn't dare to follow her the next day, he was so scared. Which resulted in missing it way too much so tonight he even stepped out of the car. Sitting here on a bench. He has a book in his hands, pretending to be reading it when all of a sudden he sees her running. She’s coming this way, he’s in a panic that is new to him because she looks right at him, a huge smile on her face as she runs as fast she can. Close to him she yells out “let’s go” he looks around but quickly points at his own chest. “Yes you, your car is around the corner right?” holy fuck how does she know.. In a matter of minutes he’d find out his stalking days have ended and the mystery girl became a real part of his life. A very big part.

**Now**

Unable to sleep, I sit on my bed. Making shadow animals on my ceiling with my dad’s flashlight. Clicking it off I hear a sound, making my body jerk up. It was from the left, so somewhere around my window. Sure of it being imagination I stay seated but click the flashlight on again. Ready to make new animals I hear the same sound again, now I can surely say it was a pebble hitting my window because the sound was too high pitched to be anything else. My eyes are huge and looking at my window another hit lands on it and I shine the flashlight that way. Quickly I get up and speed walk my way to my window, opening the curtains. It’s pitch black outside so I open my window and shine the flashlight down. Dylan swings his arm before his eyes.

“Shut off the lights” he says as loudly as he dares.

“Dylan? What are you doing here?” I ask him but the smile in anticipation of what’s to come is huge on my face.

“Come down, we’re going for a drive” he says with that goofy grin on his face. “Hurry it’s cold” he adds and I close my window. Quickly I shed my pajamas on the floor and get dressed in my favorite jeans and a dark sweater underneath my coat. I silently sneak out of the room like I have done so many times before and almost with no sound at all I manage to close the front door behind me. Dylan is waiting in his car and pushes the door open for me. I jump in and buckle up.

“Alright this is perfect, I couldn’t sleep for shit” I say looking at Dylan. His cheeks red, as always.

“Hi” he says with that cute smile of his.

“Hey, Ben” I say, making him shake his head as he drives us away from my house. “You have to bring me home very early though because my mom has to get up at 4:30 for a work thing”

“Jesus why so early?” he asks me.

“They’re having a conference somewhere and it’s far or something” and Dylan looks at me, judging me “what, I may not have been listening while she talked about it at dinner. I had other things on my mind” I say with a shrug.

“What things?” he asks, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“You maybe” I say looking away quickly as his eyes shoot my way. 

“See, I knew you were thinking about me 24/7” he says smugly.

“Where are we going?” I ask going over him completely. 

“I will tell you if you admit that you  _ have _ been thinking about me always” he says with burning cheeks but a smug smirk on his face. Thinking back about how we talked about this before and he felt so ashamed while admitting he thinks about me all the time. I teased him, like I do so often but that night I teased because I was afraid to admit to him and myself that he is on my mind all the time. It scares me to think he may feel for me as I do for him. I glance over to him quickly and he looks a little insecure, the smugness is seeping off his face. We’ve been so close, we’ve kissed but still I’m hesitant to tell him how I really feel. Afraid of the rejection. I’m thinking tonight that changes. 

“Of course I do,” I say not looking at him “I think about you all the time, Dylan” I peak over at him and the happiness is radiating off of him. It’s almost enough to change the darkness from outside into light. 

“Denver, I thought we’d drive around for a bit” Dylan says looking straight ahead.

“Sounds perfect” I say very happy to be here with him. 

“I thought you’d like that” he says now looking at me. Our eyes lock for a short moment but it’s enough to cause a stir in my stomach. 

“You know me so well” and I start to laugh at how cheesy that sounds “but next time call or something, I nearly had a heart attack” 

“You’re too young to get a heart attack and if I call I might wake up your parents, like that one night” he says looking at me horrified while just thinking about it. I start to laugh again.

“Yeah that’s all true” I watch him light a cigarette after he rolled the window down. “Let me have a drag” I say leaning forward. He frowns and with his smoke still between his lips he says “you don’t smoke” but I pluck from his lips, lean forward and flick it out the window. He sighs “don’t do that” his voice and face both annoyed.

“Don’t smoke in the car, you always get stressed after. Worrying your parents might smell something. We can park somewhere and then you can smoke” and I lean back in my seat. Watching him struggle with something in his head. I feel like there is a lot he wants to say to that but all he says in a mocking tone is “you know me so well”, we both start to laugh and I try to take in all the scenery. Which proves difficult since I cannot see much in the dark. 

“What were you doing with the flashlight though?” Dylan asks after a while. “I saw it go on and off from miles away, that shit was bright” 

“Oh you did?” I ask with a chuckle “I was creating a shadow zoo on my ceiling” Dylan looks at me and I know exactly what those eyes mean “don’t you judge me, I couldn’t sleep” 

“I’m not judging you” he lies with a crooked smile.

“Next time I can’t sleep I’m walking to your house and I’ll throw pebbles at your window” I say to him.

“And then what?” he asks.

“You sneak me into that huge mansion and I will start living in your basement. My parents won’t miss me and all you have to do is feed me from time to time” I say completely casual. 

“Live in my basement?” he asks.

“Yes, if I stayed in your room your parents will surely notice” I say keeping to my story.

“Ah and they won’t if a human lives in our basement. Of course” he says smirking. 

“Exactly, I hardly take up space but I do eat a lot so be sure to feed me at least five times a day” 

“Five?” he asks shocked.

“That is the bare minimum, I’m thinking eight is better” I say smiling wide. 

“Right and how will I explain going to the basement eight times a day with enough food to feed a small horse?” 

“I do not eat enough food to be compared with a small horse” I say offended by his words “but you are right, I better just stay in your room then” 

“You eat enough for three people at least and my room is small,” Dylan then tells me.

“Well that’s just going to be nice and cosy” I go over his words.

“Cosy” he repeats “why in the world would you want to live in my room?” 

“Be close to you?” I say hesitantly. His cheeks become a gorgeous red shade at my words. “You look cute when you blush” 

“I’m not blushing” is all he says and I start to giggle.

“Yes you are, Benjamin and it’s cute” 

“You have got to stop calling me Benjamin, you’ve known my name for over a month now” he says going over everything.

“I’ll stop calling you Benjamin when I have something better to call you” I say provocatively.

“Hmm” is all he mutters. 

“After a short silence I say “let’s park somewhere and get out to look at the stars” Dylan looks at me with a cute, small smile. 

“I like that idea” he says and so we cruise around looking for the best spot we can possibly find and after about 15 minutes we think we got the best spot there is. There is a bench out in a pretty secluded place and we walk over there. “Fuck it is much colder then I thought” Dylan whines.

“It is” I agree and take his hand in mine. He looks at me and we both smile. We’ve reached the bench and sit down closely together. Dylan is always shy at first. “Look at the stars, it’s so clear out tonight” and I let my head fall back completely. After a few seconds, Dylan does the same.

“They look amazing” 

“I agree, so beautiful” I say to him “thanks for bringing me here tonight” 

“Yeah no problem” Dylan says as his arm goes around me. We sit there for a moment and then I turn to look at Dylan.

“I think I know what I want to call you instead of Benjamin” 

“Let’s hear it,” Dylan says, still looking up at the stars. Oblivious to my eyes on him.

“Boyfriend” I say with my eyes still on him. Very slowly he turns to look at me. 

“As in just the word or” he asks apprehensively and it’s time for me to spill the truth.

“No as in I want to be your girlfriend since I may or may not have already told my parents I am and they invited you over for dinner this Sunday” I say in one breath averting my eyes from his gaze. Dylan looks a little lost for words but he finds them quick enough.

“You told them I’m your boyfriend?” he asks me with a naughty smirk on his face. I get up from the bench. 

“Maybe” I say, avoiding his eyes all together. 

“You really are the strangest person I have ever met” he says and it makes my heart sink down in my shoes.

“If you don’t want to be my boyfriend that’s fine but just tell me that then” I say feeling a little scared. 

“No” he says quickly getting up on his feet “I meant it in a good way” he tells me and I look up into his eyes and see no lies there “I do, really want you to be my girlfriend” he says taking my hands in his as he comes closer to me.

“Really?” I ask with a timid smile. His smile is wide and goes all the way up into his eyes. He comes closer to me and takes his hands out of mine and places them around me before he leans down and kisses me. A good few short but sweet kisses have preceded this one. Only now he doesn’t pull back as fast as he usually does and he lets his lips gently go over mine asking for more when his tongue runs over my top lip. I give into the kiss and open my mouth for him. Dylan's hands pull me even closer and the kiss feels like it lasts forever. But it doesn’t and when we pull back he says “did you say dinner on Sunday?” his expression looks pained.

“I did, sorry about that,” I say to him and I start to shake a little due to the cold “we need to move though” 

“Yeah we should” 

“Wanna go give the word mischief a run for its money?” I ask him.

“Hell yeah” he says and we walk back to his car.

“Hey, now that I’m your girlfriend that means I should be allowed to drive your car again” 

“Absolutely not. Never again” Dylan says not even opening my door for me but getting in on his side and opening my door from the inside. 

“Can’t believe you didn't open my door first” I say with a big grin on my face.

“You would have crawled into my seat like last week Thursday and it would take me an hour again to get you out” he says laughing as he starts the engine. I laugh at how true those words are. “I’ve got some glue and other fun stuff in the trunk” Dylan continues.

“Good, because these shoes were made for running away from stupid adults” I say excited for our next adventure together.

Dylan takes my hand in his and says “never a dull moment when we’re together” 

“Nah, we’re having too much fun” I say pulling the hood of my sweater over my head, getting ready for what’s ahead. We start with glueing some locks but the firecrackers Dylan has are calling out our names and we quickly switch up the plans. The glue goes back into the trunk and we take out all his fireworks. Ready to find a good spot to light them all at once, ready to scare the shit out of the people in this neighborhood. 

What we didn't anticipate is that the police were called in no time and people are out to find us. We’re now running as fast as we can towards a big area with lots of trees and bushes. “Quickly” I say out of breath as I pull Dylan with me to a spot behind bushes I take off my coat and Dylan looks like he’s ready to panic “sit on the floor” I say to him and his expression looks like he absolutely isn’t getting where I’m going with this. “We’re going to pretend to be making out, we can’t outrun them” 

Dylan thinks for a moment and then sits down on the floor, I get into his lap and kiss him without a second's thought. He’s almost frozen underneath me “it has to look real” I tell him and we hear voices in the distance so he kisses me again. I throw his hat off somewhere close by and without thinking about it I pull my sweater off, leaving myself in just a tank top. My skin filled with chill bumps within seconds. Dylan’s eyes are huge and my heart is beating so fast in my throat I fear it will try and escape out of my chest. I push Dylan down and let the kiss intensify on its own. After a few minutes that feel like they’re lasting forever his hands go all over my back and legs. The chill bumps are gone. We’re so lost in this heated moment, that the voice from the man who clears his throat behind us really scares us. We sit up straight and I get off of his lap, trying to hurriedly find my sweater.

“What do you kids think you’re doing out here?” he asks and I know Dylan must be terrified for consequences in regards to his Diversion program so I take the lead in this moment. 

“Well, sir, with strict parents and madly in love we didn't really think” I say in my most innocent voice. “I am so sorry, we will leave immediately” and I look down on myself “could you turn around so I can put this on?” 

“Of course” and the man looks at Dylan who just got up from the ground as well before he turns around. “I did some sneaking out back in my days, before you two were even born” I look up at Dylan with frightened eyes. “Go get out of here” he says and we do so immediately. Like crazy we run towards Dylan’s car as fast as we can. 

“Holy fucking shit” I say as Dylan starts his car, he looks in complete shock.

“Motherfucker” he whispers “I can’t believe we got away” 

“Me neither”

“Quick thinking back there,” he says as he gets us out of there.

“Thank you” I say and this time we’re both madly blushing. We don’t mention the moment for the rest of the car ride. When we get closer to my place Dylan shuts off the lights from his car. “This night was awesome” 

“It really was” he agrees with me “not looking forward to Sunday though” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Look on the bright side, now you’re no longer Benjamin but you are boyfriend” 

“Your boyfriend,” he says with a smile.

“My boyfriend” I say looking at him. He leans forward and I do the same. When his lips touch mine lightning bolts shoot through my body and I can’t wait to see him in school later. I sneak back into my house and Dylan said he’d leave when I gave him a sign. So, up in my room I grab the flashlight and open my curtains again. I hold it up under my chin and make the most ridiculous face I can think off. Shining the light out of the window I see Dylan laughing in his car before he drives off. 


	3. Chapter 3

When my doorbell rings I run down the stairs “that’s Dylan” I yell out to my parents as if they don’t know that already. Opening the door I see Dylan standing there. Insecurely, without his hat on his head and he’s not wearing his trenchcoat but a grey plaid shirt over his AOL shirt. 

“Hey Dylan” I say happily.

“Hi” he says and he doesn’t come in until after I invite him in. 

“Relax you’ll be fine, besides we’re eating one of your favorite dishes” I say smiling wide. Dylan takes off his boots and walks in with me. 

“You must be Dylan” my mother says with a smile on her face. 

“I am, it’s nice to meet you ma’am” he says kindly to her. Then he shakes my father’s hand “sir, how are you?” he asks timidly.

“I’m good, how are you?” dad asks in return. 

“I’m fine” Dylan answers with a smile.

“Come on let’s not make dinner wait, Y/n told me you like beef stew so that is what I made today” my mom tells him. Dylan looks at me with half a smile. 

“It’s my favorite, thank you ma’am” and we settle around the kitchen table where my mom asks us one by one to hand her our plates. 

“Would you like more?” she asks Dylan, he looks at his plate.

“Yes please” and she gives him two more scoops of stew before she hands him the plate of bread. He takes three big slices and then hands me the bread. 

“Thanks,” I say, picking up two slices for myself. My parents begin the conversation by asking him all the standard questions. What do your parents do for a living, any siblings, do you play sports, where are you going to college et cetera. It’s boring me out of my skull and I can see Dylan doesn’t like the questions but he sure likes the food. He’s eating like there is no tomorrow and when we’re all halfway through our plates, Dylan is almost finished. I’m quite surprised, his slender physique wouldn’t dare to suggest he was such a big eater.

“This is really good” Dylan then says looking at my mother “may even be better then my mom’s stew” 

“Are you for real?” I ask him, he starts nodding his head.

“Yeah, just don’t tell her next Friday,” he says.

“What is next Friday?” I ask him with a frown on my face. 

“Dinner at my place,” he says with a big grin. 

“Oh no” I say dramatically making my parents chuckle.

“Don’t be rude” my mom says when she’s done chuckling.

“Sorry, I meant oh no,  _ sir _ ” and now Dylan is laughing as he scoops up the last of his stew with the bread he has left. When I too have finished my food we sit back and my mom starts to take everything to the kitchen. Dylan looks at me and then at my mom.

“Can I help you ma’am?” he asks kindly, and most likely hoping she says no.

“No, thank you but I appreciate the offer” she says, giving him the best response possible.

“You’re welcome” he says and when she’s finished and back at the table Dylan says “I was hoping it would be alright for me to take Y/n to get some ice cream and go see a movie tonight?” he asks my parents. I frown on the inside, wondering why he’d want to go do that now and not on a Friday or Saturday when there are better movies.

“That’s alright with me” my dad says “since you want to go see a movie curfew for tonight will be 10 but just this once on a Sunday” 

“Thanks dad,” I say smiling as I look at the clock, seeing it’s already almost 7:30. “Can we go now?” 

“Go ahead” he says smiling and I look at Dylan with a big smile. Dylan thanks them for dinner and the hospitality, they on their turn thank him for coming and tell him what a wonderful young man he is. 

Sitting in Dylan’s car I buckle up and say “what movie are we seeing?” 

“We’re not going to see a movie, all the good ones are on Friday and Saturday” he says with a scoff. “I found something way cooler than that” the smirk on his face tells me he isn’t lying.

“Ah yeah” I say very excitedly “where are we going?” I ask him.

“You’ll see,” he says refusing to tell me more about where he is taking me. The drive is longer than I expected it to be but when I have a feeling where we are going I’m filled up with excitement and also a little fear.

“Dylan, are you taking me to the old Miller Mansion?” I ask him with slight fear in my eyes. He has that look on his face, the one that always makes an appearance when we push our boundaries on what we’re up to. 

“I’ve got flashlights in my trunk and extra batteries for both of them, just in case” 

“You have got to be kidding me, people say it’s haunted there” I almost yell out. 

“So I’ve heard,” he says way too casual for my liking.

“Holy shit, this might be the most epic thing we’ll ever do” I say, still terrified. 

“Who knows, it might be the last thing” and he wiggles his eyebrows. I slap his arm making him laugh.

“Stop” but I’m chuckling too “what if we die in there and we stay stuck there forever?” 

“You watch way too many movies” Dylan says teasingly, but the rest of the drive over there we discuss theories on how that would be and Dylan is just as much into the theories as I am. When we see the Mansion behind the huge gates all around it we both fall quiet. Dylan parks the car and when the lights shut off it’s clear just how dark it is. Getting out of the car we both haven’t said a thing still, equally impressed by the silence in the dark. The eerie vibe from this place is filling me up from head to toe. Dylan hands me a flashlight as we make our way over to the gate. “There is an opening right over there” and Dylan shines his flashlight to the left of the gate. 

“Let’s do this,” I say as we almost run towards the gate, excited for our adventure to start. The opening is bigger than I thought. I only have to bend through my knees a little to get through. Dylan however is crouched down as he makes his way underneath the fence. “Damn, if someone calls the cops on us Dylan it’s difficult to escape” 

He looks at me and laughs “who the fuck is going to call them?” he asks looking around him. I do the same.

“Oh, right” I say when I see how remote we really are.

“Besides, there are sixteen bedrooms and eight bathrooms to hide in” and we approach the front door. Both of us freeze up for a moment “or so I’ve read” he says softly as we look at the magnificent building before us. I can almost taste my own fear on my tongue. 

“Do we ring the doorbell or?” I ask breaking the tension as we both start laughing. 

“That might wake up the evil spirits in there,” Dylan says, making me elbow him. 

“Not funny” I say as we walk up to the door and Dylan slowly opens the door. My eyes go wide as I shine my flashlight in for the first time. “We’re really doing this” I whisper as we walk in together. Dylan takes my hand in his, for which I’m grateful at the moment.

“Yep” he says letting his flashlight softly touch what is around us. “Jesus look at that” he says shining at a wall that partially came down “we need to be careful” the dark mansion is starting to look incredibly run down. But some parts look like they’re brand new. It’s a crazy sight to see those two go hand in hand together. Dylan takes the lead and walks to the left while I walk right along with him. He opens a door while I shine through the opening. 

“Wooow look at that” I say walking in as I let go of Dylan’s hand.

“Off she goes” he says softly behind me as we both walk in what would be some sort of second living room. 

“That painting” I say, shining my light at it. Dylan comes to stand next to me. “What is that supposed to be? It’s so dark” 

“Looks like he’s standing over the corpses of his victims” Dylan says close to my ear.

“How do you get that out of this?” I ask looking up at Dylan. He just laughs. “I think it looks like he’s very sad or something and those things that could be faces are like his masks to go through life” I can’t put my finger on it but the painting scares me a great deal. So we keep walking and find sofas, chairs and what looks like a lot of antiques. We quickly exit through the door on the other side and find a room that somehow manages to be and feel even more dark then the one before.

“Let’s go over there, to the stairs” Dylan says, increasing his pace. I follow him quickly, trying not to trip over the things on the floor. The stairs make awful creaking sounds as we go up and it’s so much worse because of how soundless it is in this place. 

“Great, let’s go get killed by demon spirits” I say right next to Dylan.

“Perfect for a Sunday evening” Dylan says as we reach the final step of these stairs. I take an immediate right and Dylan follows me this time. I open the first door I see and behind it is a bedroom. The sheets on the bed look like they have just been made. The pillows and everything are coated in a thick layer of dust. 

“Wow” I say looking at how big this room is. There is a closet at the end of the room “let’s go see what’s in it” we walk over to the closet and with an awful sound I open the first door. On the one side there is bed linen all folded neatly. Dylan opens the other door and we see lots of expensive looking shirts and jumpers. “This is a males closet” 

“No shit” Dylan says, taking out what looks like a light blue jumper. “Look at this shit” he says shining on it. 

“Put it on” I say to Dylan who looks at me like I’ve lost my mind.

“Are you insane?” he says hanging it back in. “For someone who is dead afraid of demons you sure have a big mouth” he takes my hand in his while we go through the door that’s on the left side of the entrance. We find a bathroom, not too big. There is still a cup on the sink with a toothbrush in it. “Is that a toothbrush?” Dylan asks walking closer to it. “Jesus Christ it is, it’s like these people just up and left”

“Isn’t that crazy?” I ask him “what would have happened for them to not even bother packing their shit up?” Dylan turns around with the flashlight underneath his chin.

“Demons” he says in a deep voice. It scares me. I start to shake the fear off before I turn around. 

“Come on, next room before I lose my nerves” I admit to him. We get back out in the hallway and walk over to another door. I open it and this room is even bigger. “Oh my God” I exclaim. 

“It’s a child's room” Dylan states “wait, it's a room for” 

“Twins” I say creeped out. “Look, two cribs with a blanket still in them” I shine my light all through the room “is that a rainbow painted on the wall?” 

“Looks like it” and Dylan walks over to one of the cribs “fucking hell” he yells out. Scaring me to death.

“What? What is it?” I ask walking over to him. 

“The kid” he says sounding terrified “is still in the fucking crib” with huge eyes I watch his hand go in the crib.

“No no no what the fuck Dylan don’t touch anything” I shriek out and Dylan quickly pulls a doll out, laughing so loud it creates an echo. I place my hand before my face and try to steady my heartbeat. “That is not fucking funny” I yell out, but he is still laughing. “Yeah you laugh, until that doll is haunted and we find it in the backseat of your car as we drive away” 

“Too many movies I tell ya” he says, carelessly throwing the doll back in the bed. I quickly turn around to find the door closed behind me.

“Did you close the door?” I ask Dylan who turns around.

“No, you did, nice try” he says walking over to the door, opening it immediately. I feel nailed to the floor as I look at Dylan going through it. “Come on,” he says from the other side of the door. Looking around me with fearful eyes I go over to him and take his hand in mine again. “Shit, you’re shaking” 

“I didn't close the door, Dylan” I say looking up at him. 

“Then I did and forgot I did” he reassures me “no such thing as ghosts or whatever” he says “come on let’s explore the next room” 

“Yeah okay” I say as Dylan takes me with him to the last door on this hallway. “I wonder what’s behind this one” and I open the door. Our flashlights go over the walls that are a deep red shape “oh this is a woman's room alright” I say stepping in. The bed is made just like the ones we saw before this one. Another door in this room that I open and behind it is a huge closet “come look at this, Dylan” I say and he’s behind me in no time.

“Jesus,” he says, shining his light on the dresses hanging and the shoes perfectly lined up above the dresses. I step in and let my hand run over the fabrics of the clothes before me, my eyes go up to the shoes. 

“Dylan, these shoes are aligned with what they match with, look” and I show him a few heels that are blue above blue and white dresses.

“That’s so fucking creepy” but it doesn’t stop him from picking up a gorgeous black suede looking heel. He turns it around in his hand. “What size are you?” he asks with a small smile.

“Dylan who has lost their damn mind now?” I ask him.

“Why do you think we go so well together?” he asks, putting the shoe back. 

“Nice, you’re so romantic” I say walking out of the closet with Dylan right behind me.

“Sorry” he says but when I shine my light on his face his eyes are closed but his mouth is curled up into a devilish smirk. 

“Right” but then something catches my eye “look there is a balcony” and I walk over to the doors. “Shit the doors are locked” 

“Wanna try and find the key?” Dylan asks with that same smirk on his face. 

“Okay” I say immediately scanning the room for places it could be. The nightstand seems like a good place to put keys in. I walk over there and pull open the drawer. No keys are in it but there are pictures. “Dylan I found photos” 

“Are you serious?” he asks speed walking over to me. I pull them out and keep them up where the both of us can see them well. “Holy fuck” Dylan says picking one of the photos out of my hand “do you think these two are the Millers?” 

“I have no clue” I say letting my eyes go over the pictures. When I see one of the small twins I get creeped out way too much “what I do know is that I’m starting to get freaked out” and drop the pictures back in the drawer. 

“Yeah this is insane” Dylan agrees. I pull on his sleeve.

“Can we go now?” I ask him.

“Let’s go find the basement first” Dylan says and when I turn around I see he looks dead serious.

“You have got to be kidding me” I say to him.

“Yeah I am, that’s a little too much, even for me” he says as we walk out of the room and go down the stairs again. Walking out the front door it feels like I can finally breathe again. 

“This was most definitely one of the scariest things I’ve ever done” I say to Dylan, but walking outside makes me feel a lot better already.

“And the most epic thing” he adds as we go through the gate again. 

“Absolutely” I say running towards his car. He opens the trunk and we place the flashlights in. He takes my hands in his and makes me walk closer to him. His arms go around me and he leans down to give me a kiss. 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever” he says with a huge smile. I smile back at him.

“We should do this more often,” I say to him.

“Come back to the Miller Mansion?” he asks.

“No, I mean explore abandoned places” I say to him.

“You were terrified, in there” he says laughing as he looks back at the house.

“I know, it was great,” I say bouncing over the idea of doing it again. Dylan opens the car door for me and gets in the car himself. 

“Sounds like a great plan to me” Dylan says as the headlights of his car illuminate the Miller’s Mansion for the last time that evening. I think back about the door that I am absolutely positive wasn’t shut by either one of us. The chills run over my spine and I see Dylan turning the heater up a bit. It’s such a small thing but to me it means everything. He’s definitely my one. I lean over to him and kiss his cheek.

“You’re also the best boyfriend on the damn planet” I say with a smile as I lean back in what is now one of my favorite places to me. In the passenger's seat of Dylan’s car.


End file.
